deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Sawyer Family (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) vs. Sonozaki Family (Higurashi When They Cry)
Family is an important thing in life. Next to friends and pets, nothing makes life more meaningful than it. Almost everyone has a family, even psychopaths who enjoy cannibalism and torture. Today we're pitting two of the worst families in fiction against each other to see who will end the other family tree in a chainsaw, gun, and knife duel. The Sawyer Family, the original slasher villians who began a new era of horror movies! The Sonozaki Family, one of the three great powers in Hinamizawa with ties to the Yakuza! Who is Deadliest? The Sawyer Family "Get that bitch Leatherface! Get that bitch...Dog will hunt."-Chop-Top Leatherface:Bubba's the most powerful member of the Sawyer Family, gifted with the strength to easily carry around people and bust through walls. He is incredibly tough as well with the ability to survive a chainsaw through the stomach and thrown blunt objects to the head. Leatherface's also nimble enough to keep up with his victims in chases and has precious experience as a butcher. Chop-Top:The twin brother of Nubbins, Chop-Top had a steel plate in his head after his time in Vietnam where he won a fight with an enemy with a machete. He can easily scale cliff sides and rock balconies. But this Sawyer's deadliest attribute is how well he works with their deadliest killer. He can lull people into a false sense if security or drive him to locations. In the documentary by Hooper's son, it was to be revealed that he survived falling down a cliff and into a pipe that spat out his clothes. Drayton:The brains behind the Sawyer's business who has kept the Family afloat by selling human flesh as Bar-B-Q and often tries to negotiate to prevent conflicts with words and money. This is usually unsuccessful and he has beaten a knife-wielding girl using a mop and survived a chainsaw slashing his rear end. Weapons- Short Range:Mallet and Switchblade A 16 inch hammer with the ability to kill a person with a single blow to the head and weighs 1.25 pounds belonging to Leatherface. Chop-Top carries a 4 inch knife with a spring mechanism for sudden, unexpected attacks. Mid Range:Chainsaw Leatherface's pride and joy is this 36 inch, 10 pound monster that he can use to slice through cars and skulls with ease. It can also function in water but needs to be revved up before attacking. Long Range:Stevens 3-11A and Mk. 2 "Pineapple" Drayton carries a double-barreled shotgun that can easily kill tresspassers. Chop-Top's secret weapon is a 595 grams grenade with a blast radius of 50 yards and 2 ounces of TNT. Special Weapon:Electric Knife Ever wondered how Leatherface was able to get his face masks? He uses this weapon to carve them off along with other pieces of flesh. It does need to be activated however. The Sonozaki Family "All right, I've decided. Let's change the stage to the Fun-Fun Underground Torture Chamber."-Shion Shion:The most infamous member of the Sonozaki Family is the twin sister of Mion who has knocked people unconscious with ease and is knowledgeable in torture techniques. She can survive beatings by the Yamainu and pesticide. But her oddest feat is perhaps how she sliced through a bullet...while possesed by Mion. She has fought Yakuza assassins many times before. Mion:Mion is the heir to the Sonozaki Family and has shown why she is worthy of that role numerous times. She's the club leader at her school, the same club that eventually brought down the Yamainu with enough tine, and even beat their leader in hand-to-hand combat with her martial arts skills. She has taken blows from Rena Ryuguu before and was capable of surviving a shot through the heart and fighting for a while after the aforementioned possession skill. Kasai:Not necessarily a Sonozaki but still part of the House, Kasai is the bodyguard of Shion and can easily protect her with his skill with firearms and intimidation skills. Tatsuyoshi has intimidated bikers and two Yamainu soldiers before with just words and his shotgun. Weapons- Short Range:Stun Gun and Hunting Knife These two weapons are used by Shion for different purposes. The stun gun knocks a victim out for a while with direct contact and the knife is 10 inches and 1 pound of swift, clip-point death. Mid Range:Katana Mion uses this 29 inch, 2.13 pound samurai sword to slice through bullets, locks, and flesh with alarming speed and a sharp blade. Long Range:Ithaca 37 and Tokarev TT-33 Kasai's 12 gauge, pump-action shot with four rounds that can anhilate a door. Mion's pistol is 8 7.62×25mm Tokarev rounds, a muzzle velocity of 420 m/s, and a range of 50m. Special Weapon:Spiked Whip Shion's torture tool enables her to tear flesh from bone at a comfortable distance and is hard to block against or predict. Notes Voting ends on June 28th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in the Sawyer Family's new restaurant in Hinamizawa after they survived the events of the second movie. The Battle Sawyer House, Hinamizawa Drayton Sawyer was serving his famous Bar-B-Q and Chili again at the new restaurant. It had been a difficult decision to move for the Sawyer Family but after Lefty showed up, they had no choice. Surprisingly business was just as good in Hinamizawa as in Texas and the people loved the new exotic meals. Luckily it seemed that they hadn't caught on to what they were using for their menu items or maybe that cotton drifting festival still involved cannibalism. Whatever the case, the unlucky duo yesterday had almost no chance against Bubba and Chop-Top, their baseball bat and nata proving no use against the brothers' stealth and butchering arsenal. Unfortunately, their latest kills brought some very unwanted attention, attention from their friend and her House. It wasn't long until Kasai's limo drived up to the restaurant and the Sonozaki twins stepped out. Drayton gulped and prepared himself for finally meeting one of the three Great Families of Hinamizawa. "Well, how can I help the Sonozakis? Come to eat here?" "No, no. We just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the missing villagers, Keiichi Maebara and Rena Ryuguu. They vanished in this area." Mion replied. The Sawyer was clearly on edge as he tried to move the conversation. "N-no, can't say I've seen them. Where's Miss Oryo?" "Listen up, dirtbag. Your innocent act isn't fooling us. Fess up or we'll make you." "Don't be so harsh Kasai, you don't know he had anything to do with it!" "He's clearly lying sis!" Drayton began pulling a wire until Kasai ordered him to stop. Suddenly a revving sound pierced the air and Leatherface ran at the intruders with his chainsaw who barely dodged. Drayton took the opportunity to flee and grab his Stevens 3-11A while Chop-Top crawled out of the basement. "I told you idiots you'd get us caught again!" "They can't tell anybody if they're dead!" "They're the Sonozakis, people are going to notice if three go missing!" Bubba sent Kasai flying out of the restraunt with a backhand while the the twins tried to subdue him. Shion pulled out her stun gun and shocked him, making him drop the chainsaw and collapse to the floor with a grunt. "This is how the Sawyers deal with tresspassers!" The Sonozakis turned in horror to see Drayton with his double-barreled shotgun pointed at them. Luckily he was sent flying backwards by an Ithaca 37 shot. Kasai clutched his side after killing the restraunt owner before pumping it again and blowing a hole in the wall that Chop-Top was standing in front of. "This is just like Nam all over again! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" The maniac repeated his mantra as he pulled out a Mk. 2 grenade and threw it at the Sonozaki enforcer. Shion and Mion escaped the blast as well as Leatherface who retreated with a shriek back into the basement. Kasai however was riddled with shrapnel and Shion only looked at the sight for a second before heading down the stairs. "Shion, wait! We should get back-up!" "No, this ends now, Mion!" Shion drew her hunting knife and Mion loaded her Tokarev TT-33 as they stumbled upon what was left of their friends. "D-don't stare, sis. Let's just move on." Mion hesitantly walked with Shion, tears in her eyes as bodies and skeletons of villagers surrounded them in the basement. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Shion headed to the darkest path as Mion headed to the furnace room and saw Nubbins' dead body with a radio next to it. She thought she saw movement and fired her pistol. More movement and more bullets until she was tackled by Chop-Top who slashed her side with his switchblade. He cackled as he kept slicing until he was thrown off and punched in the face. The Sonozaki pulled out her katana and the Sawyer circled her, looking for an opening. "Not the first time I've fought one of you with a longer knife!" Mion ignored the madman's racist insult and his mistake of calling the katana a knife and sliced through his arm. Chop-Top yelled in pain and rushed forwards, slicing Mion's throat open but not before getting stabbed through the heart. With her remaining strength, the Sonozaki snapped Chop-Top's neck with her bare hands before collapsing with her fallen foe in a pool of blood. Shion cautiously looked around the room before she was grabbed from behind by Bubba. The cannibal had taken an interest in her, something that only earned him a second stun gun zap. As he squealed in pain, the Sonozaki swapped her hunting knife for her spiked whip as Leatherface got back up, this time with his mallet and electric knife turned on. It was clear that she didn't want to be his girlfriend but he could still turn her face into a mask. The whip wrapped around his right wrist, cutting into it, and making him drop the mallet with another grunt of pain before slicing through it with the electric knife. Shion pulled out her hunting knife just in time to block the man's stab, the girl then stabbed him in the neck but was flung into the wall. Luckily she came to her senses quickly enough to stab Bubba in the knee, he grunted as he fell over and the Sonozaki ran up the stairs. She tried to get in the limo but soon heard the cannibal's chainsaw revving up again. "Oh no..." But something unexpected happened, something supernatural as Shion stopped talking and merely glared at Leatherface. He ran at her but soon found his arm and side being stabbed. That was the beginning of a rapid series of blows as the Sonozaki appeared as a blur to him, he finally lost all method to his defensive slashes and just swung his chainsaw around like a wild animal. The chainsaw dance didn't hit Shion but it did encourage her to end the duel then and there with a stab to the neck. Unfortunately for Bubba this time she hit his spine, severing it from the back and left the hunting knife there. The cannibal made no noise as he slowly toppled over. The Sonozaki's only response to the Texan's demise was to reenter the building for her katana. Winner:Sonozaki Family Expert's Opinion The Sawyer Family had a much more destructive arsenal focused on butchery and explosives but they were outmatched by the Sonozaki Family's more practical arsenal that was just as lethal. While Leatherface was superhuman and Chop-Top was a Vietnam veteran, Drayton was practically useless. Shion, Mion, and Kasai however were all highly experienced killers with a possible supernatural ability if Mion fell in combat. Category:Blog posts